Bittersweet Fallacies
by emehnee
Summary: Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Ministry Aurors, have been assigned a case that would mark their careers forever. As they investigate catastrophes and dig deeper, things seem to be far more sinister than they appear on the surface. D/G Rated M.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a D/G fanfic and I hope I can stay true to their characters. It's easy to get carried away on how you want things to be. I started this story on a whim, but have big plans for it. I greatly appreciate feedback on the chapters so I know what I can improve. So now, please read and review!

Disclaimer: Just the story is mine.

Summary: Years have passed since the end of the war, people have moved on in their lives and things have begun to return to normal. Although it seemed that the worst was over, that fear no longer plagued every household in the wizarding world and the bleak fog lifted from everyone's spirits, evil ended much more quickly than it began. The job of an Auror, however, is crucial to keeping evil at bay, making sure that no one can ever become so dangerously powerful again. Thus is where our story begins, many years after Hogwarts, with Ginny Weasley (now more formally known as Ginevra) and Draco Malfoy…

* * *

**Bittersweet Fallacies  
**

Chapter 1: A Begrudging Beginning

A stunning red-head clicked her tongue impatiently as she reviewed the Daily Prophet with the shadow of a frown gracing her features. Time had done wonders for Ginevra Weasley as she had grown into a striking young woman. Her hair remained as startlingly red as it had always been as it hung in curls framing her smooth face, but undoubtedly she had matured a great deal from when she was younger. Now it was more defined and distinguished as the woman Ginny had become. The war alone seemed to have aged the youngest of the Weasley family, which was not unexpected given that she lost people, family and friends, she cared about. It might have been these events alone, coupled with the fact that she had been so helpless in that time that drove Miss Ginevra Weasley to the ambition of being an auror. Being an auror meant that she would never be helpless again.

Life from the end of the war was a struggle for Ginny. Of course she, like the rest of the wizarding world, was immensely joyful for the destruction of Lord Voldemort, but it wasn't all easy from there. For awhile, she wasn't even sure she was going to pick herself back up again. In her misery, Ginny also managed to drive away the one person that mattered to her the most: Harry Potter. As the weight of Voldemort lifted, Harry pursued their relationship again, hoping to take off right as they left off. Ginny knew she ought to have been happier seeing as she was finally going to have ample opportunity to have a relationship with the only boy she ever really had eyes for, but between the guilt and being plagued with horridly vivid dreams recounting all the loss and suffering, it had become increasingly difficult for her to move on in any part of her life. This also took its toll on her relationship with her family, which had always been healthy, but grew distant as she shut herself off. It wasn't as if the normally hot-headed and stubborn girl wanted to dwell in the horrific past as it obviously did nothing good for her, and she couldn't quite explain what exactly kept her there, but it was pernicious to her life. Slowly, Ginny watched her family and friends regain their footing, to move on and make something of their lives which only left her feeling more alone. Even her family, once mourning the death of their son and friends, seemed to deem it time to move forward.

It wasn't until her last year at Hogwarts before she realized what could dig her out of this hole she had somewhat created for herself. It was a way to almost redeem for the past and it gave her the motivation to progress in her life. It was Ginny's aspiration to become an auror. In what other way could she be satisfied in life than to dedicate it to fighting witches and wizards with evil ambitions? Constant perseverance and dedication landed Ginevra Weasley in the position of an auror for the Ministry of Magic, and a respected one at that. This was the pivot point that brought Ginevra out of her grief-driven life. Not only was she quick-witted and had a sharp aptitude to just about anything thrown at her, there is a certain air about her that drew people in. She was charming, and kind hearted, generous to those who deserved it, with a bubbly personality that brightened everyone in her presence. Although she was generally fairly even-tempered, when it came to her job, no one wanted to be on her bad side.

Ginevra once again clicked her tongue in annoyance flitting through the wizard newspaper, eyes scanning the lines of words with rapid succession. She paused briefly to check the time before cursing quietly to herself and proceeding to fold the paper in its original folds. It was nearly time for her to be leaving for work and she had yet to get dressed.

Ginny abruptly stood from the cushy armchair she routinely sat in every morning and strode quickly to her room in the purpose of getting ready for work. With a quick wave of her wand, a fitted white blouse, gray trousers, and sensible black Mary Jane heels flew from the wardrobe and settled themselves neatly on the bed. She wandered over to her vanity set, grabbed her brush from its drawer, and set it through her auburn waves to make herself look presentable. Ginny never was one to coat on the make-up like most women, but instead settled on a small amount of mascara that made her chocolate brown eyes stand out and a touch of soft red lip gloss on her full lips. After giving herself a once-over and satisfied at what looked back at her, Ginny set about the task of getting dressed all the while glancing at the clock to see how much time she had left. Usually she was more on top of things, but this morning she was caught up in the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet. In two minutes time, it was time to leave for work so Ginny grabbed her day cloak and proceeded to move toward the fireplace grabbing a handful of a grainy powder as she went. With a casual toss of her hand, Ginny threw the contents into the fireplace and watched unconcerned as the flames turned an emerald green. Once stepping into the flames itself, Ginny said clearly in the loudest voice she could manage.

"Ministry of Magic, please"

And within moments, the fireplace was no longer occupied as its previous resident was being spun and pushed in all directions, the flames not burning instead providing a comfortable warming sensation, until finally reaching the destination that was the broad entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny paused for a minute to brush the small amounts of soot off her robes, glancing around and watching many others do the same around her through identical fireplaces. A particularly short, plump man raised his hand in greeting, a warm grin spread across his features in recognition. Ginny smiled and returned the gesture.

"Good morning Manson," she greeted pleasantly.

"Same to you Miss Weasley, how are you doing this fine morning?" the wizard replied gliding over to where Ginny was standing. He wore fitted dark blue wizard robes that glittered and sparkled on his pudgy form.

Ginny smiled as she watched him approach. "I am doing well,"

"Good…Good. Did you get the Daily Prophet this morning?" Manson asked shaking his head gravely, not waiting for a reply. "It's awful. Those muggles being killed like that. Probably didn't even know what hit them. Trolls, honestly! It was my understanding trolls were kept under supervision in order to prevent awful events such as this."

At this, Ginny frowned. This was the news the Daily Prophet had brought and it was pretty unsettling. Together, they moved towards the golden grates that held the elevators. "Yes, I do agree, it's a very strange circumstance. I suppose the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures will be involved extensively, as well as the Auror Department. This is surely a matter that needs to be addressed thoroughly."

Manson nodded fervently. Together they stepped into the enchanted elevators joining a few other witches and wizards all of whom looked intensely busy reading various pieces of paper. "Naturally, I'm sure all of this will be sorted out." He ended this thought with a small smile and nodded politely at a witch that had glanced up hearing his words.

Ginny only nodded her head as the lift shuddered upwards.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office," announced the cool disembodied female voice. A disgruntled looking wizard stepped off clutching a broomstick that was shuddering in an attempt to get free from its owner's grasp. The grates slid closed and they ascended once more.

"Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center."

No one left the lift this time, but instead a few clambered in, causing one witch to huff impatiently as the occupants had to compensate for the new arrivals. Ginny placed herself against the wall, enabling the other occupants to have more room as they set off again to the next floor.

"Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, The International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

Manson gave Ginny a wave of goodbye as he exited the lift into a busy hallway that was bustling with people magically enchanting paperwork to sort and file itself. She could have sworn she saw a miniature dragon seated upon one of the desks, but before she could examine closer, the lift rattled upwards again.

"Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating the Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau."

This time, most of the occupants left the elevator and entered what looked like chaos. Given recent events, it was appropriate that everything was in such disarray. They without doubt had a problem on their hands. Ginny noticed most of them looked serious and almost frantic as they worked away.

"Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

Upon reaching this level, the three remaining wizards left and strode purposefully down the hallway leaving Ginny alone to ascend once more, and finally reach her destination.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and the Wizengamot Administration Services."

Ginny exited the elevator before it clamored shut behind her, and casually made her way down the hallway and turned into the office marked "Auror Headquarters". As per usual, moving photographs hung on the walls of each cubicle, most of them inhabiting a stern looking witch or wizard as they set about their daily activities. Ginny surpassed most of the cubicles and strode towards back of the room towards the office she shared, most unfortunately, with Draco Malfoy.

The office held two European oak desks facing toward each other, one for Ginny and one for Draco. Behind each respective desk stood bookcases littered with the personal décor of each individual. There couldn't be a more stark contrast. While Draco's side exudes cool confidence, Ginny's alternatively radiates warm and comfortable. Among the paper clutter that scattered itself on top of her desk, there were personal touches that made her work area undeniably hers. A small vase of purple African Lilies, which were her favorite, were enchanted to always be fresh and never wither and die sitting on the left corner of her desk. Occupying a section of the wall adjacent to her desk, was a collage of disgruntled looking witches and wizards, all scowling and snarling in the confines of their moving pictures. Underneath each photograph held their names, each being highly significant to Ginny Weasley, seeing as she had been responsible for their capture and imprisonment. She was highly regarded as one of the most accomplished Aurors.

Ginny settled herself down in the cushy arm chair at her desk and sighed listening to the bustle of busy people just outside her door, knowing that in a moment, she would be joining them. Casually, she stretched her petite arms above her head before pulling out her wand and conjuring a cup of tea to appear on her desk. While sipping her beverage, Ginny studied the bulletin board of faces, smiling slightly. Honestly, she loved her job.

"Well good morning, Weasley," came a drawl to her left. Casually, she turned her attention to the intruder that interrupted her thoughts. Not to her surprise did she see the form of Draco Malfoy entering their office casually, shrugging off his black cloak and taking a seat behind his desk, his gaze finally resting on Ginny herself.

If you had told Ginny Weasley that years after the war ended that she would share a profession with this former school mate of hers, she probably would have laughed in your face. But yet, here she was, staring over into the gray eyes and amused smirk that was undeniably Draco Malfoy. It was notorious that the entire Malfoy family was consumed in the Dark Arts as well as devoted followers of Lord Voldemort himself. It was also common knowledge that Draco himself was directly involved in plots drawn up by the Dark Lord while he was in power. Nevertheless, here he stood, working as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, a condition Ginny had yet to reveal the entire story to, although not for lack of trying. Her partner was just horribly tight lipped about the whole situation.

From what she could deduce, Draco sought help in rectifying what he had done in the past, and whatever he said must have been very convincing because he was under the protective wing of the Ministry ever since. His extensive knowledge about the workings of dark magic and artifacts had proven invaluable when it came to hunting wizards with dark intentions. However useful he had been, Ginny still found it difficult to believe fully that he had 'come to the right side' and that he was a changed man. She didn't trust him, plain and simple. She wasn't entirely sure if it was just bitter resentment for their shared years at Hogwarts, for he had certainly been quite cruel not only to her, but to her entire family, Harry included or something more. Whatever the reason, he didn't sit well with her and always kept an extra eye on him despite the fact that he has now dedicated three years of his life fighting against the Dark Arts. Although they were partners, they worked their cases separately for the most part, taking different portions, working their own leads, and eventually bringing it all together in a neat bow. It was effective for them, considering just sharing an office required a huge effort on both their parts.

"Morning Malfoy," Ginny replied evenly, brushing a strand of hair away that had come across her forehead.

Draco seemed not to take notice to her short response, and instead continued on with cool indifference. "Grayson has asked me for both of us to report to his office this morning."

Only slightly annoyed that the morning's peace had to be interrupted, Ginny figured it was a good time to start work anyhow. With a curt nod in Malfoy's direction, they walked together toward the head of the department's office. Upon reaching the grand oak door, Draco gave it a short crisp knock and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in, come in," came a gruff voice that lay within the office. Obediently, Draco opened the door and together they entered the office.

To say the office was impressive would be an understatement. Everything about the room commanded respect though not in an unpleasantly domineering way. Ginny allowed her eyes to trace over the magnificent bookshelves filled to the brim, undoubtedly, with books dedicated fighting the Dark Arts and also ornamented with many silvery objects that serve to detect dark magic. Magnificent moving portraits adorned the walls of past impressive witches and wizards that had accomplished amazing feats throughout history in respect to Magical Law Enforcement. Once passing her eyes over the familiar office, Ginny finally let her eyes settled on Grayson as he surveyed them harshly.

"Weasley, Malfoy," he grunted in his rough voice as a form of greeting. "Please, have a seat."

Both of them acted upon the suggestion and took seats opposite the desk and waited patiently to find out the reason for their presence in his office.

"Undoubtedly, you have already read about the disaster involving the troll," Grayson began gruffly, his brows furrowed together so close they looked almost joined as one. "As well as the many muggle disappearances and deaths reported both in the muggle newspapers and the Daily Prophet. We have a special assignment for you, one that you will keep among yourselves and only involve others as necessary. The nature of these 'accidents' is unnerving and we have reason to believe they are not nearly as innocent and unconnected as they look."

Ginny frowned and stared intently at her boss trying to discern the meaning behind his words. True, the death of muggles was not a favorable turn of events, but there had been nothing to suggest that this was as serious as Grayson was making it out to be. Before she had the chance to voice her thoughts, Grayson continued.

"On your desks is a file compiled of all the incidents we would like you to investigate, as well as any leads that have been worked up or need special attention. Your other cases will be unloaded to other aurors as I want both of your undivided attention to this case. Also, this case is not to be divided among you two; I need you both to work together on everything. I will expect weekly reports by owl, and as needed if something important comes up. Do you understand?" Grayson finished with a stern look between them.

Together in unison they answered, "Understood."

Grayson nodded. "Excellent, I expect that you will start immediately. This case will involve lots of travelling so make any arrangements you need and start working leads. I don't expect you to return to London until I order you back. Good luck."

Without further ado, Grayson stood and gestured for the two aurors to leave his office. They both nodded their head respectfully and left quietly. It wasn't until they were several paces away from the office before the silence was broken.

"Seems like we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other, Weasley," Draco drawled casting a sideways glance downwards at the defiant red-head.

Ginny suppressed a roll of her eyes. "Yes I am aware of that. I was in the same meeting you know," she snapped in retort. He only smirked arrogantly in response which did nothing but anger her further. It certainly wasn't the job that she detested, but having to complete it closely with Malfoy made her blood boil.

As fast as Ginny could manage, she made her way back to the comfort of their office, eager to read over the case file and plan out what their first courses of action were. Of course it wasn't ideal that she would have to work out each lead with someone that she could barely look at without rolling her eyes, but this was a high profile case, one that could make or break a career. She fell into her desk chair and eagerly grabbed at the folder Grayson promised would be there. It was heavy laden with papers which only served to heighten her anticipation. She glanced over at Malfoy's desk to see that he too was examining his folder's contents. Ginny skimmed over the pictures, mostly of destructed housing, and carefully examined the reports composed by lower officials in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. It was exceedingly thorough, which pleased her greatly, and she began to form a plan of action.

"Well, isn't this just exciting," Draco called out after he slammed his folder down on the desk in front of him. "Looks like we'll be travelling all over following up on leads, getting to spend some nice quality time together," he added with a sneer in her direction.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Oh I know, isn't this just so exciting? I'm going to thoroughly enjoy our time together," she remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I suggest we go home to gather what items we will need for our investigation and meet up tomorrow morning at the café down the street by 6:00."

Without waiting for her partner to respond, Ginny gathered her belongings and left the office without sparing him a second glance. She retraced her steps back toward the magical elevators; routinely pressed the button labeled 'atrium' and waited dutifully for the grates to open once more at her destination. As usual, the entrance to the Ministry of Magic was devoid of most life mid-day as everyone was consumed with their work, save for the stray visitor. The tinkling of the fountain echoed in the bravura entrance way and Ginny paused for a moment to observe it. How it had changed from the days when she was younger, trailing behind her dad gazing at its golden statues in open-awe at the magnificence of it all. How ignorant she had been to its actual meaning; the wizard being slightly above the rest, all the other statues staring up adoringly at him as though there was not a greater sight to behold, and the wand being held high above the wizards head as though he was baring the most cherished of items…as though that was what made him the most powerful and above the rest.

It was quite sickening, actually, and remembering it made Ginny shudder slightly and was internally grateful for the new fountain that took its place. Just after the war ended, this new monument to the wizarding world was erected. In the place of the old hierarchy, a new mentality illustrated just how far the world had come and changed by the horrific events of the war. Each of the beings held themselves on their own pedestal, all at equal height, right in a row next to each other. The house-elf, the goblin, the centaur, and lastly, the witch and wizard in the middle all trickling water into the magnificent golden basin beneath them. However, the wizarding world hasn't extinguished all their narcissism, as the wizard and witch both held their wands clear above everything, crossing one another's in the form of an 'X'. No, in fact the world hadn't changed nearly as much as it should have. True, all creatures were treated with a distinguished amount of equality now, but the one who holds the wand is believed (although not as openly as before) to have superiority. Some things just take more time to change.

Ginny sighed heavily and dug in the inside pocket of her robes to reveal a large, golden galleon. She surveyed it quietly, remembering how only recently she had any galleons of her own. Her family was notoriously poor, or rather were, up until quite recently. Upon the passing of Molly Weasley's mother, she inherited a great unexpected small fortune. It seemed she had not been marked out of the will as she had previously thought. They now had enough for a comfortable living, well slightly more than comfortable, more like very cushy. Having grown up without the luxury of money, Ginny had a great appreciation for every bit of it she earned. Being an auror, she made a significant amount, and it was enough for her. She never did take to flaunting it, but did enjoy small luxuries she could now afford. Finally, she tossed the piece of gold into the shallow fountain and watched the small splash and echoing ripples it created.

With one last fleeting glance around the deserted atrium, Ginny walked swiftly over to the fireplaces that were used specifically for leaving. She reached into the great pot beside the roaring fireplace and flicked a small amount of the contents into the flames. Once again, they turned emerald and looked almost inviting as she stepped in and announced where she would like to go. In the blink of an eye, she vanished, being transported back to her flat.

As Ginny stopped spinning, she stepped casually out of the fireplace as though this was the normal thing to do, although most people (muggles specifically) would find this rather alarming. Such was the great division of the two worlds that coexisted, however ignorant one side was to the other. Ginny carefully removed her cloak and tossed it over her navy blue couch with a sigh. She was rarely home during the middle of the day and the fact that she was today was a very strange feeling. Ginny put on a kettle for tea as she set about preparing for her work trip.

The circumstances of this trip were less than ideal. The prospect of travelling throughout the countryside was greatly appealing regardless of the fact that during which she would be investigating leads. Not to mention the undesirable person who would be accompanying her. She could just imagine the bickering and arguing that was in store for her. The hope of them being able to actually get along was so far-fetched that Ginny had to let out a small smile.

After rummaging around in her vast closet, Ginny finally extracted a small knapsack that would serve as her only piece of luggage for the trip. She laid it carefully on the bed before returning to the closet, tossing out many articles of clothing that landed haphazardly on the bed. A loud whistling noise brought Ginny's packing to a halt as she hurried to the kitchen to remove the kettle from the stove. She reached into the cabinets to extract a tea cup and added the steaming water to it as well as a passion fruit flavoring tea bag. She set it aside to cool for a bit while she returned to her room to complete the packing. After managing to shrink all the articles of clothing and neatly place them into the bag, Ginny retreated back into the living room and collapsed on her navy couch with her cup of tea.

Ginny glanced up at the clock and realized it was still early, only 11:00 in the morning. She groaned quietly as she contemplated what to do with the rest of her day. She realized that she had no idea how long this trip was going to take and she had to come up with some sort of cover to explain her disappearance. Grayson had made it perfectly clear that this mission was not to be discussed with anybody unless absolutely necessary, therefore she couldn't just run up to her family and friends declaring she was leaving the country on a top secret assignment. Perhaps she could just tell them she was taking a vacation and decided to travel around for a bit. It wasn't completely a lie. She was going to be travelling, but not for her leisure. It was the best she could think of, it would have to do.

With one final sip of tea, Ginny got up to change into something more comfortable for her trip to the Burrow. Finally deciding on a simple blue and white plaid button up shirt, her favorite pair of jeans, and brown flats, she exited her flat. After pausing to put her security charms into place, Ginny made her way down the hall to the designated apparation point for her building. She focused her mind clearly on the misshapen house that she grew up in, and welcomed the familiar, though not wholly enjoyable, sensation that came along with apparating.

The next moment, Ginny's senses were assaulted by the ambiance that was the Burrow. The wind casually played with her hair, making it flow around her face like fiery waves of the ocean. Tall grass filled the large fields for as far as the eye could see that swayed slightly as the breeze took it. In the middle of this vast expanse of green stood the awkward form of a house where Ginny had grown up. The young red-head walked the length of field until she stood at the front door with a smile. Without bothering with the formality of knocking, Ginny entered the place she used to call home. Distinct voices could be heard coming from the kitchen area and Ginny didn't hesitate to follow them to the source.

"Mum?" Ginny called out grinning as she saw the plump older woman busying herself in the kitchen. All around her, various household instruments were waving about controlled by her wand. It was such a sight that gave her a great sense of nostalgia.

Molly paused upon hearing Ginny speak and immediately her face lit up and she smiled. "Ginny dear! Oh how are you?" Without giving her daughter the chance to verbalize a response, Molly gathered her in a fierce, warm hug. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Ginny grinned. It never took long before her mother found her way into scolding her children. "I was given the rest of the day off," Ginny replied easily taking a seat at the wooden dining table.

Molly nodded. "Well you have arrived just in time. I was just fixing up some lunch," She stole a sideways glance at her daughter, "which, by the looks of you, could do some good. You are far too thin."

And thus were the regular interactions that came along with visiting her family. It never failed. Molly always found something to chastise about her children's lifestyles. Ginny had given up protesting long ago, and instead just nodded mutely and watched her mom prepare three plates and levitated them onto the table Ginny was occupying. She had almost forgotten how warm and comforting being around her family could be and silently promised to herself that she would drop by more often. After her trip, that is.

"Arthur, get down here right this minute. It's time for lunch," Molly called out to her husband. "Honestly, if I find that you are messing around with another muggle contraption…" She trailed off threateningly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," A disembodied voice called. Another moment later, the form of Arthur Weasley rounded the corner. He looked as good-natured as he always had a kind face with lips that always seemed to be turned up into a kind smile, although there were quite a few more lines that contoured his face. Ginny found herself once again smiling as she stood to greet her father.

"Arthur, what in heavens name have you got in your hair?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly, one hand placed threateningly on her round hip. Arthur looked oblivious and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Mrs. Weasley got impatient and stomped over to her husband and removed a small white feather from his tomato red hair and held it up before his eyes. A dawning look of realization registered on his face and he grinned sheepishly.

"Just a feather, Molly, nothing to worry about," he waved his hand dismissively. A second later his eyes laid on Ginny and his face lit up much like her mother's had, cutting off Mrs. Weasley's continued attempt at an interrogation. "Gin-bug, come here!"

He held out his arms and Ginny ran over to him, falling into his warm fatherly embrace. She let her eyes flutter closed. Being here filled her with such love. "Oh, I've missed you darling. How have you been? Life as an auror treating you alright?"

Ginny let go of her father and her arms fell to her sides. "I've been great. Work keeps me busy for the most part, but I just enjoy it so much. Keeps me on my toes," Ginny answered as she took up the seat she had previously occupied. "But how have the both of you been? I feel so guilty that I rarely visit."

Mr. Weasley sat down next to his daughter. "Nonsense, you are a grown woman now. You have a life and job of your own; we know you don't have much down time."

It warmed Ginny's heart at how understanding her parents were and had always been. "Yes, well, all the same I do think I should come by and visit more often."

This time, Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Well Ginny dear, we are always happy to have you around." Molly took a seat at the table as well. "Come now, eat. I made sandwiches."

Ginny nodded. She looked down at the sandwich he mom had prepared and only then did she realize how hungry she was. After a couple of bites, Ginny decided it was time to tell her parents about her 'vacation'. "Mum, Dad, the reason I came over today is to let you know that I have decided to take a vacation."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both looked up from their food to stare at their daughter. Molly was the first to speak. "Well that's wonderful dear. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow actually," Ginny replied. "I've already got my things packed. I know it's sudden, but I applied for the time off at work and it was granted. Things have just been so overwhelming lately I've decided to take a small hiatus and kick my feet up for awhile."

Neither parent seemed to suspect a thing; in fact they were overjoyed about her decision as they thought she overworked herself anyway. They spent a few minutes discussing the details of where she was going, when she would be back and such. Ginny let out a sigh of relief, she had worried for no reason. Together, they finished their sandwiches and Ginny began to say goodbye claiming she had some last minute preparations to take care of for her trip.

"Do have a good trip dear," Mr. Weasley mumbled into his daughter's hair as he gave her a hug. "And come visit us again soon. We miss you."

Ginny nodded with a small smile. "You can count on it. I miss you and love you both. I will send souvenirs from places I visit!"

After saying her final goodbyes and hugs all around, Ginny left the Burrow and apparated back to her flat. True to her word, Ginny did in fact have some last minute details for her trip. She strode over to her mahogany desk and grabbed several sheets of parchment as well as a quill. Ginny sat carefully on her chair and set down her writing materials to begin drafting letters to her a couple of her friends explaining her absence.

One by one, Ginny scratched out 3 letters, one to her best friend Luna, one to Harry, and one for Ron and Hermione, as they had married she only needed one for the both of them. At the bottom of each letter, Ginny embossed it with her family seal, a red rose. Rolling up each letter, Ginny called out to her owl Athena. Not one minute after she had uttered the words, an elegant spotted owl flew into the room and landed gracefully on the desk Ginny was occupying.

"There you are, sweet," Ginny cooed, stroking Athena's brown and white speckled feathers. "I have a couple letters for you to deliver; do you think you could do that for me?"

Athena hooted softly in acknowledgement. Ginny smiled. "Good. Now these are for Harry, Luna, Ron, and Hermione," Ginny listed as she tied each bit of parchment to her owl's leg. "Deliver Luna's first as I expect she'll want to be dropping by. Do you understand?"

Once again, Athena hooted and affectionately nipped at her finger before soaring out the window and out of sight into the mid-afternoon sky. Ginny sighed as she went about her flat replacing any items that had been misplaced and generally straightened up the area. She wasn't exactly sure how long she would be gone, not that it mattered of course. This was an extremely important mission.

Not more than ten minutes after the letter had been sent, there was a distinct _'pop' _heard from down the hallway. Ginny smiled to herself as she glided over to the door in anticipation for her best friend's appearance. Since their years at Hogwarts, Luna and Ginny had remained just as close as they had always been. Luna was just as dreamy as ever, although having matured a great deal. Her hair was nearing her waist, blonde and straight as ever with large protuberant silvery eyes that never seemed to quite focus. She still sported the unusual radish earrings, though Ginny found she was quite fond of them now.

Ginny wrenched open the door very quickly and met face to face with Luna Lovegood, fist poised precariously in mid-air. Upon seeing her best friend, Ginny's face spread into a grin as she welcomed her inside.

Luna smiled serenely as if nothing was amiss. She raised her other arm that held a bottle of champagne and walked into the familiar flat. "I brought us some champagne, to celebrate you know."

Together, the friends made their way into the kitchen as Ginny gathered two champagne flutes. Luna pulled out her wand from the inside pocket in her turquoise travelling robe. With a casual flick, the cork flew from the bottle and foam began to flow out of it. Both girls began to giggle. Luna grabbed for the two glasses Ginny had procured and filled them to an acceptable level.

"Well, to a wonderful trip then," Luna announced in a dreamy voice, lifting her glass into the air. Ginny nodded and mimicked her friend as they sipped their bubbling glasses with a sigh. "So do tell me, what brought on this sudden urge for a vacation?"

Both Ginny and Luna made their way to the couch, sitting crossed legged facing each other. "Well you know, things just get overwhelming at work, a girl deserves a bit of down time," Ginny answered, taking another sip of champagne.

"Well naturally," Luna agreed with a slight nod of her head. "Where do you plan on visiting? I wish I had the luxury of taking a spontaneous vacation. _The Quibbler _has become quite popular you know. I rarely have time off."

Ginny relaxed a bit in the cushions of her sofa. "Well I figured I would just travel countryside for a bit, wander around on a whim. I think it would be more exciting that way. And that's great news to hear the Quibbler is so successful."

Together they sat and talked sipping away at their glasses of champagne. It felt good to talk to Luna. It had been quite some time since they last got together and laughed. Both of them were just so consumed in their lives, but when it was really important, they were there for each other. Ginny couldn't ask more from her friend.

"Well, I really must be going," Luna interrupted, catching her breath from laughing so hard. "It's getting late and you ought to be getting to bed. You have an early morning, my dear."

Ginny nodded glancing at the clock. It was almost nine. She collected the two glasses and now empty bottle. "You're right. I'm so glad you decided to drop by." She disposed of the champagne bottle and cleaned the glasses with a swish of her wand.

Luna stood as well, gliding into the kitchen after her friend. "But of course, I must give my best friend a proper send off."

With a smile, Ginny turned and gave Luna a big hug. "Thank you."

"Just make sure you have a good time on your trip," Luna remarked. "Merlin only knows when you'll get time off again."

With one last laugh, Luna exited the flat and apparated away. Ginny was left feeling exceedingly bubbly, whether from the champagne or anticipation of the day ahead, she did not know. Sleep would not come easy that night.

* * *

A/N: Please review, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
